exodus_ffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Server Information
Welcome to Exodus! Here you will find our general server information, for beginners and veterans alike. The joy of Exodus is its customization! See the list below what we've done to the server to make it special and more enjoyable for everyone. Updated as often as possible. Feel free to ask if anything is unclear. Our IP can be found in the Windower Setup for Exodus Page. Please use Windower to connect to the server. Exodus Specialties * Jobs and items can be transferred from another server (retail or private). See forums. * "Boss" type enemies (example: HNMs) don't drop loot. Instead, loot is obtained through the Points & Rewards system. * Regret building that relic because it ended up not being as great as you imagined (hello Kikoku)? Try it on Exodus, you may be delighted with the (buffed) results. * Coming soon: Once you have a completed relic, you can begin a quest for a Mythic Weapon! (This will not consume the relic.) * We have our own Exodus Google Drive that houses important documents. Right now the only thing accessible by players is the Points & Rewards folder, but much more will be added here in the future! * We have Custom Items to have hidden effects, that are way better than their normal counterparts! Gameplay * Experience point gain is increased by x3, which also affects page (Fields of Valor, Grounds of Valor) page completion bonuses. * Experience point loss upon death is 1x. * Combat skill-up rate is increased by 5x. * Crafting skill-up rate is increased by 5x. * Crafting skill-up amounts are increased by 1.25x, which means a single skill-up can be up to 0.9! * Choosing a day of the week to craft based on crystal element works, along with the HQ/NQ rate changes based on moon phase. ** Direction faced while crafting has no effect on results. * Reputation/fame gain is increased by 5x. ** One stack of Boyahda Moss for the Only the Best quest is all it should take to max you out for the corresponding cities. The Alchemy NPC in @craft sells it! * Movement speed is increased. * You can take as many crafts to 100 as you like. * Stun duration is buffed. * Bind duration is decreased. * Base weapon delay is lowered. * HP & MP merits are buffed. * All jobs have Widescan I. * The traditional 2008 "2-hour" cooldown timer is set to the current retail value of 1 hour. * JP Midnight is EST Midnight on Exodus. * Greater Colibri and Ebony Pudding drop Soul Plates, for all your zeni needs! * Rise of the Zilart and Chains of Promathia are available in full. * Treasures of Aht Urhgan functions up to mission 2 (all areas and NMs/HNMs are functional). Puppetmaster is not yet fully functional (mainly involving the puppet), and Blue Mage is only missing a couple things (Sneak Attack functionality, and a couple spells). * Wings of the Goddess is partially coded. Dancer and Scholar can be unlocked, some missions can be done, the (S) zones can be accessed, but there are NMs who are uncoded, and other things that don't function. The advancement of content for these expansions depend on the coding abilities of private server staff/members like ourselves, or members of DSP. * Remember when FFXI changed a bunch of mob levels in the bottom of zones like Garlaige Citadel and Crawler's Nest, making them aggro and even kill level 75s? Most of those have had their levels corrected on Exodus to be much more forgiving. They /check mostly as Too Weak, though some are Easy Prey. * Note: DO NOT SWITCH NATIONS ON EXODUS OR ANY OTHER DSP SERVER. ALL MISSION PROGRESS IN ALL OF THE EXPANSIONS (AND MORE) WILL BE ERASED. THIS IS A KNOWN BUG. Using FFXIclopedia FFXIclopedia is a great source of information for the game. However, since our server is based around the 2008 era of FFXI, some things on wiki can be outdated and incorrect, causing confusion in the game with certain missions, quests, or abilities. Here's a way to get wiki to show you the correct information. Note: this is not for absolutely 100% of everything, only most things. Example: Home Points teleports came out in 2013, but we have those available on Exodus, because they're awesome and someone took the time to code them for DSP. I'm going to use the second AF quest for samurai as an example, since it has several "JST midnight" (EST midnight on Exodus) waits on it, that the current wiki page doesn't show, because they have been changed on retail. * Open your desired wiki page. Example: Yomi Okuri * Click the small arrow next to "Edit this Page" at the top, and click History. * If a "2008" page does not appear in the list, search for the year 2008 in the "From year (and earlier)" search box. * Click any page from 2008 (click the date from the list) to view the page as it existed on that date. * The information shown will be more accurate for Exodus. Economy * The Auction House is automatically stocked. All items cost 2gil. ** Not all items are present on the AH. This is to encourage players to craft and be adventurous! * The amount of items you can sell is unlimited, and the sell time is also infinite. However, we recommend using Bazaars to sell goods, as the Auction House can be wiped clean at any time for a restock or item change. ** Do not check Sales Status, or it may cause errors. Log out if you do this accidentally to fix it. * There are several shop commands available to all players. See the Custom Commands section below. * Exodus is an ever-changing beast, that evolves to suit its players needs. In time, we may have a big enough population that we'd be able to stock the Auction House ourselves during our adventures. Keep in mind that it may be a possibility in the future! Social * GMs will only intervene with social interaction in extreme circumstances. Otherwise, we keep to ourselves in regards to how everyone speaks to each other. * Members are allowed to create their own linkshells, we just have some easy-going rules to keep the server healthy: ** Encourage your members to always keep their Serverwide pearl on along with the personal linkshell. We want everyone in the Serverwide LS as much as possible, to keep our community strong and the communication flowing. ** When scheduling events on the Guildwork calendar, please make your LS name (or an abbreviation of it) the first word of the event title. This way, it is clear in-game through the Guildwork add-on and on the calendar that these are LS-specific events, as other LSs will be planning events too. ** Ask a GM to make a forum category for your LS so you can post your own stuff! We can also make you a text/voice channel in Discord. Custom Commands * See the Exodus Server Commands page for a full list! Coded by Exodus, for Exodus Things we've coded ourselves or with help from others, that other DSP servers might not have! * Quasilumin NPCs in the Garden of Ru'Hmet are not needed for the CoP mission A Fate Decided Instead, the mission has been customized so that the doors just open. In the future, we may add some mobs to be spawned at the doors, just to make it a little more fun. * Gurfurlur the Menacing's door works. * ToAU Mission 2 works. * Ix'aern (DRK) can be spawned & killed. He doesn't reraise like on retail. * Lots of the Relic Weapon Skills have been balanced. Izual's motto is that "no one should ever regret building a relic". If you were disappointed in a Relic WS before, try it on Exodus! You will be pleasantly surprised. * Other weapon skills have been updated as well. This information may or may not be made public. Try them and see! Other * When creating your character, we recommend being San d'Orian or from Bastok. Windurst missions are buggy, and most of the server is from Sandy/Bastok anyway, so you will have more companions in your rank mission progress. * Some special doors don't open quite right, such as the Banishing Gates in Garlaige Citadel. The best solution for this is to quest the item that opens those doors for you (Example: Pouch of Weighted Stones). * The "broken" AF is obtainable with Conquest Points from custom NPCs. See @reward. * Don't use Blink Me Not. It can cause crashes. DressUp is the new version that is safe. * Chocobo NPCs in the past S zones work, thanks to custom coding by Sacshop. They ask for allied notes, but really take gil. * HIGHLY '''RECOMMENDED: '''When doing the rank mission "Journey Abroad" for Sandy or Windurst make sure you don't do the Bastok part LAST. Make sure you do the Bastok part FIRST. It has known issues.